RealXEyez Ataraxia
by Bichigusomaru
Summary: Being reincarnated to an alternate future of Earth, Haku Giyare was given the Zero One Driver as well as the Rising Hopper Progrise Key by a mysterious time traveler. Will Haku help Amaterasu save the world? Probably. Rated M because it's Hybrid x Heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Bichigusomaru here! I watched Zero One and I just can't help but make a crossover fic! And as you see here, its with Hybrid X Heart. Hold on, don't get mad... it's a thing I want to do so... I'm doing it.**

**It's my first story, go easy on me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: You can't be serious...**

A black-haired young man woke up, and finds himself in a dark room. He wondered where is he and how did he get here, he looked at himself to see nothing is damaged so far. Even his clothing that is a neon yellow shirt and dark blue jeans with his black hooded tracksuit over it is undamaged. Searching around the room for a light, he heard a voice behind him.

"My, my! What an unfortunate accident you had!"

"Wha-!?" The young man turned around. "Who are you!?"

"No one dangerous, in fact... I'm a friend!" Said the voice as he came into the young man's view. His appearance is no older than the young man himself which he wore a forest green steampunk coat with a red bandana around his neck. He has brown hair that is curly and messy, and he has an... oddly cheerful look on his face. "My name is not that important in the long run. But, you are Haku Giyare, right?"

"I... am." Replied Haku. "But how did you know that? Are you some kind of kidnapper!? Where am I!?"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on!" Said the mysterious person. "I didn't kidnap you, rather, I saved you from certain death!"

"Wait, what?"

"That's right!" Continued the man, "You, Haku Giyare, were meant to die in that accident!"

"That doesn't make sense!" Shouted Haku. "Why am I here then, how did I get here!?"

"Well..." The man explained. "What do you know about time travel?"

Haku stood silent out of confusion. "Wait, are you saying that you're from the future?"

"...more or less." He shrugged. "If you're wondering where you are... you're in the future, well, my future. Why I brought you here however... seeing how your supposed death is tragic..."

Haku looked back at the time before he woke up here... then realized something.

* * *

"So, school's over of the day..." Said Haku to a long-haired girl beside him, "Want to go out, Kotonoha?"

Kotonoha giggled, "Clearly you don't know about dating, Ha-kun."

"Look, we just got together a few month ago." Groaned Haku. "And my first time dating in general, give me a break!"

She just laughed in response. "I'm just only messing with you, anyway, I'm thinking of going into town to eat."

"Ok." Haku placed his hands behind his head, "What do you want to eat?"

"Mm..." Kotonoha took a moment to think as she placed a finger on her chin. "Well, there is this Korean Barbeque place I want to try out."

"Oh, now I'm interested!" Haku perked up. "Let's go!"

"Alright!" Kotonoha grinned happily as they head to the train station.

When the train came and as the couple stepped in it, they can feel it rattle a bit.

"Yeesh. They really need to give this thing maintenance." Commented Haku. "It feels like it can fall apart at any moment."

"Don't jinx it." Kotonoha responded as they found a seat.

"So..." Haku then said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "It's surprising..."

"What is?"

"The fact there we're dating now." Replied Haku. "I never thought you would accept my confession."

"I never thought you mustered the courage to ask me." Said Kotonoha. "Guess we're both surprised. But I'm glad." She leaned on his shoulder. "I was actually waiting for that, you know."

"Wait... couldn't you just asked me?" Asked Haku.

"Well..." The hazel-haired girl blushed. "Let's just say one of us has the stomach to ask more-so than the other one..."

Haku then sputtered into a laughter. In response, Kotonoha turned red as she started to beat on his chest, "H-hey! What's so funny!?"

"Nothing!" Said Haku. "It's just that... the outgoing and confident Kotonoha Aru having weak knees on giving someone a confession."

"Hmph!" Kotonoha pouted as she looked away.

"But at least we did it already or else this could go on forever, you know." Reassured Haku.

Kotonoha just sighed. "That's true..." She turned to him. "We are really holding out on each other, huh?"

"Y-yeah." Haku nodded. "Kotonoha, I-"

The train then shook. Violently.

"Wha- what's happening!?" Exclaimed Haku.

"_Attention Passengers!_" Shouted the conductor as he said on the intercom, "_The train nearing to be derailed! Hold onto something and take cover!_"

The other passengers scrambled around the car as they grab onto anything and hold it for their dear lives.

"What!?" Kotonoha exclaimed as well.

"Kotonoha, grab onto the bar and don't let go!" Shouted Haku as he put his arms around her.

"Haku!"

"If we make it out, remind me to hit myself for jinxing this-!"

Then they felt the train derail as the car that they are in tipped to its side, and then...

* * *

"Oh god..." Haku's eyes widen with horror. "What happened to Kotonoha!?"

"Don't worry!" Said the future man, "Your girlfriend is scuffed up in a few places, but she's alive and well. Well, thanks to you of course, your body actually provided a cushion for her as you shielded her."

"I..." Haku then stepped backward. "Can you take me back!?"

"Sorry. No can do!" Replied the man. "You were meant to die, and me saving you messes up a few things. Time stuff and all that."

"Then why did you bring me here!?" Shouted Haku enraged. "What was the point in that!?"

"Ah, I was getting to it." The man raised a finger. "You see, I'm a fan of giving people second chances, so... not only I'm giving you back life, technically, you will start anew in another world! You are aware of Multiverse Theory too, right?"

"Why? Why me?" Asked Haku. "There are people worse off than me, why are you doing this for me?"

"Like I said," Said the man. "I like giving people second chances. Average people like you, and even people who lived terrible lives to get a new life that they spend the rest of it enjoying. Oh, here's this." He then pulled out two objects that one that is a black belt buckle with silver and yellow accents with a red arrow pointing to its right side, and a small rectangular sized object that is yellow with a black transparent plating in front of it. "As a consolation prize for, well, dying. Come on." He held the objects out to Haku. "Take it!"

Haku just stared at it. "What's the catch?"

"Oh, none." He shrugged. "None at all! It's a gift from me to you, you can use it whatever and whenever you please."

"If you say so..." Haku hesitantly reached out to grab the objects.

"And now, your new life begins!" Said the man cheerfully.

"Wait, before you send me somewhere..." Haku started to ask. "Can you at least tell me your name?"

"Hmm..." The man pondered for a moment. "I don't see the reason why... I mean, we won't meet again. But... if you're curious... you can call me, Marooshi. Anyway, bye-bye now! Have fun~!"

In a blink, Haku disappeared from the room.

* * *

Haku finds himself in an alleyway, wondering where did he go to. He steps out into the streets and…

"Ok... this is not much different from home, but..." Haku said to himself from looking at his surroundings. Modern buildings, plain streets, the usual. Although... there ARE some key differences. He sees holograms and the cars are in a much newer and sleeker design from the ones he seen back home. "Is this still Earth? That guy said he sent me to another world, but there's nothing much unusual-"

Then he hears air raid sirens as holograms appear with the word, "ALERT", as it was appearing repeatedly all over the walls of the buildings.

"What is going on-?" Haku stares as he sees people running past him into the buildings. Then he sees a twinkle in the sky as_ something_ is flying at the direction of his location. What he can make of it, it is a mechanical figure that in a metal-grey color with blue accents and wings, and as for the head that looks like a helmet over an upper half of a skull with glowing red eyes. As if it were a robotic Death Knight.

It then pulls out its handgun and fired with its blasts hitting the buildings around him. Not wanting to face death again, he ran away as fast as he can in an alley where the mechanical figure can't follow him.

"Not even a minute something crazy's happening!"

He was then with another robot at the other end of the alley way, but Haku kept on running to duck under it and into the forest nearby. The machine turns and was about to follow him, but-

"_Let him go_." Calls out a distorted female voice. "_For now._"

A hooded figure walks to the robot's side, her clothing is black with violet outlines at the seams. But her face is obscured by a hood covering the upper half of her face and a metallic violet respirator covering the lower half.

"_But first..._" She looks up to the machine. "_You are perfect for my little experiment. Open your chest cavity._"

The machine kneels down as it opened up its outer plating to reveal its inner working and circuitry inside.

"_Yes, this will do nicely._" She then took out a dark green rectangular object as she presses its button.

**-**_**BEROTHA!-**_

She then inserts the object into a slot in its machinery as the chest closes in.

"_Now then._" The mysterious girl turns to the forest where Haku ran into. "_Make them __**extinct**__._"

* * *

Haku finds himself deep within the forest as he stops to lean on a tree and pants. "Ok... I think I lost it."

"-you just beat Magitech Weapon with a normal weapon and your bare hands!" Haku then hears a voice from nearby with a sound of machinery that follows. "Those things are everywhere, huh?"

'_Magitech Weapon?'_ Haku said mentally, _'Is that what those things are? Those flying Death Knight like robots?'_

"Of course." Said a female voice. "We never know when the enemy will attack."

Haku then peeks from a tree to see two people. One is a young man with black hair and in a suit, while the other is a scantily-clad young woman with oddly lavender-colored hair who is currently grabbing an assault rifle from some hole in the ground as the very ground itself is metal.

'_The greenery is manufactured?_' Thought Haku,_ 'What is even going on in this world?'_

"After all..." The woman loads her gun, "Fighting Magitech Weapons is Amaterasu's mission!"

"Amaterasu?" Said Haku to himself quietly. "Like the Goddess of the Sun?"

A sound of the rushing jets of the Magitech Weapons was heard as they float down the sky.

"Are you kidding me?" Haku looks at the robot infested sky with shock. He then heard cannon fire as projectiles hit the machines... as the Magitech Weapons tanks those shots like they were nothing. "Are you, _kidding me?_"

"They never learn." Comments the lavender-haired girl as she turns to the boy next to her, "You, evacuate quickly if you value your life!" She then jumps up the air towards the Magitech Weapons as the rockets on the more covering parts of her suit propelled her to them.

Meanwhile... the hooded girl is sitting on a tree branch with a briefcase on her lap as she opens it up to reveal that it was a laptop. She looks at the sky as the lavender-haired girl blasts the Magitech Weapons in the sky. "_They never learn._" She said as she opens a window on her computer and then she typed in the command. "_The extinction of Humanity... is inevitable._" She then pressed enter on the keyboard, "_Let's see their Heart Hybrid Gears stand a chance against __**this**__._"

A window popped up as large red words glares,

"**EXTINCTION PROGRAM EXECUTE**"

* * *

The young man stares in horror as the girl is fighting the Magitech Weapon, "I... I need to get up there and help her, but..." He clenches his fist. "I'm not sure that will make a difference."

"What is he talking about?" Haku quietly comments. "Either way, I need to find somewhere to hide until this whole thing blows over..."

Then he heard a crashing noise nearby. A mechanical arm tore a tree to the side to reveal itself, it is similar to its airborne counterparts, but it has bulky armor and his helmet is akin to a Viking. It sets its sights on the young man as it opens its hand that is a cannon that is getting ready to fire. However, the young man just stands there and just shields with his arms much to Haku's surprise to point that he has to get in there to help him.

"WHAT ARE DOING JUST STANDING THERE YOU DUMBASS!?" Shouted Haku as he puts his arm around the young man to drag him away from the line of fire.

Only for the fire to never come.

Haku turns his head and looks up to see the machine to be cut in a X pattern and the metal itself seemingly has melted at the same time, causing it to explode.

"Wha-!?" Haku exclaims as he then sees another young woman with long black hair who is wearing red armor and as a sword akin to a katana in her hand.

"Guh-!" The other young man grunts as he sits upright. "Thanks for the save."

"I don't think I'm the one you should be thanking." Replies Haku.

"What are you two doing here!?" She shouts at both of the boys. "This is an emergency!"

"No, really?" Said Haku sarcastically as he gets up. "Can you tell me what's going on!?"

"You- have you been living under a rock the whole time!?" Exclaims the black-haired girl. "You know what those things are, don't you!?"

"Magitech Weapons, right?" Replies Haku. "Look, what is even happening!?"

"Are you even serious right now-" Said the girl with frustration until they all see an entire squad of these Magitech Weapons but they are completely blue and without wings.

"Oh come on!" Shouts Haku.

"Get behind me!" The girl raises her blade with the boys behind her until she notices someone in the air, "Forget what I just said, take cover!"

Before Haku can react, lasers shot from the sky and cut through the machines as they explode which fills the area with debris. The young man beside Haku coughs as Haku bats away the debris as he covers his mouth.

"Hey, hey Hayuru..." A woman's voice was heard. As the debris clears, they saw a rather busty woman with blonde hair in blue armor. "You know if we don't all fight together, we will be in serious trouble you know?" She then notices the two boys. "Ara, who are they? Is one of them your boyfriend, or perhaps both?"

"D-don't you dare get that idea Yurishia!" The girl dubbed Hayuru points her sword as the blonde woman. "We have a more important goal than something like _that_!"

"Ok then." Yurishia replies sweetly. "We better take care of these Magitech Weapons or else Ataraxia will be wiped out if we don't hurry."

"I get it!" Shouts Hayuru and then turns to the two males, "You two, get out of here and find the shelter! We'll take care of this!" She then flies into the air, following the blonde, leaving the boys behind.

"Well. You heard the lady." Said Haku. "Do you know where to find the nearest shelter? Because I have no clue."

The other boy just stares into the sky. "...those girls are fighting too... and here I am..."

"Hey." Haku taps on his shoulder. "You there?"

"I..." The boy turns to Haku, "Um, yeah. Just... wondering."

"Well, perfect time to ponder with literal flying death machines around, isn't it?" Snarks Haku. "We need to find a shelter they mentioned."

"But-" The boy starts to protest until Haku drags him by his sleeve.

"Move!"

* * *

The lavender-haired girl is fighting off the Magitech Weapons until she closes in into one until... that certain robot stopped its movements to fall limb in the air.

"What?" Said the girl confused.

The Weapon now began to spaz out with its body emitting sparks. From within the Weapon, its wires jam themselves into the installed rectangular object. Wires pours out from its orifices, especially it's "mouth" with its helmet breaking apart, as said wires covered its being much to the girl's shock and horror.

"What's going on!?" She exclaims.

**-**_**BEROTHA! ZETSUME-RISE!**_**-**

The Magitech Weapon's armor began to shift as blades form on its arms, the wires form some kind of new helmet for the machine. Making the Magitech Weapon akin to a mantis.

The lavender-haired girl then aims her rifle to fire at the transformed Magitech Weapon, only for it to block the shots with its blades and then swung them towards her as bladed projectiles flies out from them towards the girl. She was initially full of shock and then she ducks under the blades in order to not be cut by them.

"Did the enemy upgraded their weapons somehow?!" She said as she keeps dodging the energy blades.

Meanwhile, the hooded girl laughs to herself as she watched the fight from her computer screen. "_It's only a matter of time that their Hybrid Count will run dry._" She now types in more programs. "_Their Heart Hybrid gears may give a chance to fight back... but with the Brigand I modified; all those chances are lost! This is so much fun..._" And then she notices something on her screen. "_Oh?_"

She saw an image on young man. Her hidden eyes widen as well as her grin under her respirator.

"_This day keeps getting better..._"

* * *

The pair is running in the forest until the boy stops to look at the lavenderette frantically fighting the modified Magitech Weapon. "What is that!?"

"Hey, don't just stand around man!" Shouts Haku. "We can't fight those things!"

"I can!" Exclaims the boy. "...listen. You can go on ahead. I'll try to help her!"

"What, you have armor like those chicks?" Asks Haku.

"...more or less." He replies.

Haku then starts to realize something as he pulls out the buckle he got from his jacket._ "Now that think of it... this Mooshi guy gave this to me. Maybe this could be used for something? But...'_ He then looks up to see the battle. _'How do I use that thing to deal with that?'_

"_Found you~…" _They both heard a distorted voice from the trees.

"Who's there!?" Shouts Haku as quickly hides the buckle back into his jacket.

A hooded girl steps out of the foliage, "_When I saw you from the feed, I came to see that wasn't a mistake. I'm glad it wasn't._" She points at the boy, _"You are Kizuna Hida, correct?"_

"H-how did you know my name?" Said the boy that is Kizuna as he steps back.

"_I'm looking for you actually."_ She then notices Haku beside him._ "And you are... hmm. Who are you?"_

"Why do you want to know?" Asks Haku with suspicion.

"_Tell me your name."_ The girl clarifies, _"At least be nice about it."_

He hesitates but complies. "Haku Giyare."

"_Haku-?"_ She then perks up for some reason.

"What? Is it familiar to you?" Asks Haku.

The girl stands silent until she shakes her head. "_No. Not at all. But for him..._" She then pulls out a hand gun as she took a shot into Kizuna's gut.

"Ack-!" Kizuna shouts in pain he rolls on the ground.

"What the hell!?" Shouts Haku at the girl.

"_He is a weapon against us."_ Said the girl as she walks on over. _"Killing him will ensure our victory."_

"Victory?" Haku shouts enraged. "Victory of what!?"

She then looms over the down Kizuna. _"The victory to invade this world and drive humanity to__** extinction**__."_

"I won't let you-!" Haku starts to charge at her, but she then aims her gun at him.

"I'm being nice, so I'll get you go." Said the girl. "But, try to interrupt me, you'll meet the same fate."

Haku freezes with the look of terror.

"_Or you can watch as I kill him."_ Comments the hooded manic. _"Either or."_ She looks over Kizuna as if she is looking for something on his person. _"Hmm... the Core should be there somewhere... ah."_ She aims her hand gun. _"There."_

Her gunshot hit square in the chest as Kizuna coughs up blood.

"_Now that the Core is broken, there's nothing that your race can do to stop us now." Chuckles the girl. "I could just leave you there..."_ But then she points her gun straight for his head. _"But I can't risk you surviving of course."_

Haku shakes his fist as he clenches them. He could've done something, anything! But he feels fear towards the psychopath with a gun. If he tackles her there and then, she might notice and fire at him. But... he if does nothing, that boy will die! Haku made up his mind.

He charges straight at the girl as she, of course, notices to aim her gun at him. But when she fired, Haku keeps on running as the bullet only grazes his cheek as he sends a fist right into her face. With such force she flies outward, careening into a tree.

"_You know..." _Said the girl as she fixes her respirator's position, _"If you did it earlier, the Core may not have been broken. You probably doomed humanity from your fear and inaction. But hey, no problem for me!"_ She then looks at Kizuna. "_He may or not live. But that probably won't matter. You all will die in the end. Bye~" _

Disappearing in the trees, Haku then looks down then crouches by Kizuna to touch his neck for a pulse. "He's barely hanging in there." He picks him up with his arms. "Come on. Let's find a shelter to get you help!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the battlefield in the skies, things aren't looking so hot either. The lavender-haired girl couldn't make even a dent on the modified Magitech Weapon. She couldn't close into it either with its blades, especially when the other Magitech Weapons are firing at her.

She begins to turn her focus on the non-modified Magitech Weapons that are weaker in comparison while evading the modified one's attacks. Until she then sees a ship that was revealing itself by taking off its invisible cloak.

"So this is where they came from." She said. "If I can take this on, then maybe-" Then she saw the lights on her armor flickering, "What? No, not now!"

The modified Magitech Weapon appears behind her, before she takes notice however, the machine slams its arm down at her. The blade cutting through the armor, making a huge gash on her back as she was fell from the sky towards the ground, hitting the astroturf in the forest.

Both Hayaru and Yurishia were nearby, watching the machine take down their comrade.

"What is that thing!?" Exclaims Hayaru, "I never seen something like one of those before!"

"I'm not sure." Yurishia's face becomes stern. "But considering that it defeated Aine, and if we both work together, we can take that Magitech Weapon down."

Hayaru nods, and then the Magictech weapon turns to its new target as flies straight towards them.

"Here it comes!" Shouts Yurishia as she primes her weapons to fire.

The modified Brigand shot its arms to the sides as wires flies out of its palms as they jam into the regular flying Magitech Weapons. Like that Magitech Weapon itself, the other ones are transforming before the girls' eyes. Their armor and helmets broke apart as plating starts to form over their exposed bodies and faces as it covered the later completely.

"What did that thing do!?" Shouts Hayaru in shock.

"I don't know!" Replies Yurishia. "But we can't dwell on it now, we have to fight this new form of theirs!"

The now transformed Magitech Weapons flies at them with a horrible, mechanical, destorted, _screech_. Yurishia fires lasers from her weapons, but the transformed Magitech Weapons evades the beams in a random sporadic movement while some lost an arm or a leg but still keeps on going.

Hayaru flies towards them as she swings her blade at one but it then flips over the girl and them aims its gun at her only for Hayaru to burst forth at it and cut it in half like hot knife through butter as the machine made a mechanical scream as it explodes.

"Got one!" Hayaru pants.

"These became more different than the ones we normally fought..." Said Yurishia. "Their movements became random and irregular, not only that their reflexes somehow improved and became a berserk-like state."

"Like you said, we'll dwell on it later." Replies Hayaru as she raises her blade into a stance. "We need to beat those things first."

"Hold on." Said Yurishia as she notices something is missing. "Where's that mantis-like Magitech weapon?"

* * *

Haku was just there as the girl that is Aine crashes into the ground in front of him. His eyes become wide with shock, "Crap..." He then feels the ground tremor when that modified machine lands behind him, he turns around at the mantis-like mechanical monstrosity. "CRAP!"

With Kizuna in his arms, he steps back slowly. 'What can I do? That girl is practically injured, I have a guy dying in my arms unless I find help, and this freaking thing is going to kill me!' He thinks back about that buckle he got until the Magitech weapons swings its arm down to shoot a bladed projectile at Haku as he jumps out of the way while him exclaiming, "Shit!"

He then grabs the unconscious Aine and drags both bodies behind the tree. His back is against the truck as he takes out the buckle. "Looks like I have no choice. I have to figure this thing out." He frantically inspects the buckle as he decides to place on his waist. A belt shots out from the buckle as it wraps itself around his waist as it said,

**-Zero One Driver!-**

"Ok, what now?" Said Haku as the Magitech weapon cuts down the tree he's hiding behind. Haku turns his head around and then looks at the two unconscious people at his sides, he quickly stands up and yells, "Hey! Catch me if you can!" And ran to the side to circle around the machine as it fixes its gaze on him, ignoring the injured.

Haku stops in his tracks as the Magitech weapon is looming over him, he then pulls out the yellow rectangular object as he looks at it. "Since this came with the buckle, maybe I can do a certain thing for something to happen." He notices a button on it as he then presses.

**-Jump!-**

Haku then also notices an arrow on the object as well as the similar small arrow on the buckle.

"…maybe…"

He places the object over the specific spot on the "Driver" and then it said,

**-Authorized-**

A theme plays as a the Driver displays a hologram image of a humanoid figure in front of him while the Magitech weapon swings its arms to shoot blades as Haku until something blocks them, much to the latter's surprise. What shields him is giant mechanical yellow grasshopper with red bug eyes which look back at Haku as if it was waiting for something. And then it leapt at the Magitech weapon, distracting it for him by jumping on and off of it with the mantis-like machine tries to cut the grasshopper down.

Taking the opportunity, Haku fumbles with the object until he swings around the outer front plate of it. Seeing the slot on the Driver, he puts two and two together.

"Here goes nothing." He said as he slides the object into the slot of the Driver.

**-Progrise! To-bia Ga Rise! Rising Hopper!-**

A black body suit forms over him as the grasshopper hops around Haku as it splits itself apart to form yellow armor plating on his chest, legs , shins, and face as it has red eyes with antenna with the face actually similar to a grasshopper's.

**-A Jump to the sky turns into a Rider Kick.-**

Haku looks at himself in astonishment, "Whoa. It can do that?" Then realizes it as he then facepalms. "I've should've done that earlier."

Without a friendly robot grasshopper to distract it, the Magitech weapon races at the armored Haku to swing its blades at him only Haku to jump upwards and over the machine then lands behind it.

Having feelings of shock, Haku said to himself, "I_ really _should've done this earlier."

The Magitech weapon slams the ground as Haku jumps up again and then jumps off its head. But what is surprising for him, the kick actually _pushes_ the robot back a bit.

"H-hey!" Said Haku, having found the motivation, "I can actually do this after all!" He gets into a battle stance as the Magitech weapon recovers from that hit. "Alright tin can, bring it on!"

…

Yurishia and Hayaru are back to back as the fire on the transformed Magitech weapons.

"Their numbers are dwindling." Said Yurishia, "Keep pushing!"

"Alright!" Hayaru shouts as she shoots blades at the Magitech weapons as they homed in and cut them apart. She then notices that the lights on her armor are flickering as she opens up a hologram window to see that her suit's energy levels are decreasing. "Tch! I may not have enough to make through this!"

"Just hold on." Said Yurishia as she blasts away a few Magitech weapons, "We can make it!" Then, a thought comes to her mind. "Wait, Hayaru. I think I have an idea. Have those things follow you until you gather all of them, and leave the rest to me."

She nods, "Sounds like a plan!"

Hayaru then dashes at one of the Magitech weapons to bisect it, and starts waving her blade at the rest. "Hey! Over here! Catch me if you can!" She flies around the machines, grabbing their attention as they start to pursue her. Flying in the air, more and more of the Magitech weapons are chasing their new target.

She then head straight for her comrade, shouting, "Ok! Got them all!"

"Go past me!" Yurishia shouts back as she did dashes by, having all the crowd of machines swarming towards her. She grins and primes her weapons. "Hook, line… and sinker."

She fires her lasers as they cut through the swarm as they explode, taking out even the ones that didn't take damage from the beams all in fell swoop.

Yurishia pants as Hayaru comes up to her saying, "It wasn't easy. But we got all of them."

The other smiles, "Our job is never easy. All they did is make a new trick." She turns to the forest below. "Come on, if we hurry, we can still recover Aine. Even from an attack like that, she'll be still alive. If that thing hasn't found her yet."

"Right." Hayaru nods as the two flies off into the woods.

* * *

Even if the Magitech weapon has the advantage of being a larger size, the armored Haku has more of an advantage being smaller and, with the suit, more mobile. The machine keeps swinging its arms as him as Haku duck, jump, and dash past its attacks.

He appears at the legs of the machine, kicking the back of its knees to force it to kneel. Then Haku jumps into the air to drop kick its head into the ground. Then the Magitech weapon rolls over and them attempt to slice him, only for Haku to flip forward, and kicks its head upward to send the giant robot in the air and land on its back. It gets up, making a metallic screech to replicate the feeling of rage at him. As it readies another attack, a laser blasts hits it.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Shouts Hayaru at Haku though not recognizing him from the armor covering his body, "And more importantly, who are you!?"

"What do think I'm doing!?" Haku shouts back. "I'm scrapping this thing!"

"Alone!?" Hayaru exclaims, "If you have any idea what it is capable of, you should know that-!"

"Hold on." Said Yurishia. "You, yellow one. Have you seen our comrade? You should notice her peculiar hair color."

"Uh-" Haku sees the machine recovering from the blast and said panicking, "Yeah! Lavender, right!?" He then points to the down Aine and Kizuna nearby. "Over there, you need to get them to shelter, the other got shot, and he will die if he doesn't get medical attention soon!"

"What!?" Hayaru then sees Kizuna with a bullet wound in the stomach and in the chest. "We-" She turns to Yurishia, "We can't let them be any longer!"

Yurishia sighs, "You're right. Both of our Hybrid Counters are low and these two need aid fast." The blonde then turns to Haku, "You there. We'll get them to a medic, recharge and come back here as fast as we can. You think you can hold the weapon off long enough?"

Haku nods, "Yeah, just grab them and go!"

The two girls nods and they swoop down, pick the two bodies up and flee.

"Alright…" The yellow warrior faces the Magitech weapon. "Where were we?"

**(Insert Song: RealXEyes)**

The machine roars as it flies upward to swing energy bladed projectiles at him as they spin like a buzzsaw, cutting through the trees as they fly off their stumps. Haku dodge over the projectiles by front flipping and then leaps over them.

Hopping across from the airborne trees and then ran on the last one's trunk up to the cut off end as he then used it as a platform to jump off of it, propelling him straight at the robot, reeling back his fist to punch it into the chest plate of the machine as the force pushes it back from the momentum of that punch. Even making a dent in the metal as the Magitech weapon is experiencing shocks from its damaged circuitry.

"The one is going to defeat you," Said Haku, "Is me!"

He then presses in the object while it is still in the slot as his suit is now full of energy. In a sprint, he appears in front of the Magitech weapon in a flash as he kicks it into the air. Leaping up towards it, Haku then kicks down the weapon.

Now diving at it, he reels back his leg for a kick, crashing it into and _through_ the machine. Its wires, electrical components, and parts sprays out from the other end as Haku flies through it.

**-Rising Impact!-**

With the machine literally has a hole in its torso, as the kick even damages its core, the Magitech weapon explodes behind Haku as he lands on the ground.

**(Theme end)**

"Hoo…" Sighs Haku as he transforms back. "Glad that's over."

Suddenly soldiers came out of the trees and circles around Haku, aiming their rifles at him. Their captain steps out towards Haku, "You there, come with us."

He looks around at the very armed men, and he can't transform back without being ridden by bullets.

Haku sighs, "As if I had the choice not to."

"Hmph. Thank you for your cooperation then." The captain said as he grabs Haku's arms and puts them in cuffs to drag him off.

* * *

Commander Reiri is not happy about this. When she thought she finally has the key on taking back the mainland with the special Heart Hybrid within her own brother, only for some girl to destroy it. She clenches the armrest with her hand tightly in fury. How did she know? She asks herself that.

She first thought all is lost until she witnesses what she thought is a miracle. That young man who transformed into a yellow warrior to defeat the new form of the Brigand. It is not like any of the Heart Hybrid Gears she have seen before... in fact it is a complete anomaly. Maybe... Maybe there is still a chance for humanity to take back the world.

She may have to question the boy she had her men apprehend.

"The new key for the hope of success," She said to herself. "Is in that young man."

* * *

The hooded girl looks up into the sky as the carrier flies off was it cloaks itself.

"Well." She shrugs. "The battle has won, but the war is far from over. And besides..." The girl takes out the cracked rectangular Berotha Progrise Key. "I got what I need from this." She looks back at the young man that is Haku. "He is going to be a problem. But no matter. This world will be taken by the empire... and humanity will be extinct, no matter how hard they try..."

She walks off in the alley, and disappears.

* * *

**Author's note: If any of you are worried about the "Wanking and Nerfing" thing, I have some plans on balancing the girls and the Riders out. Trust me on this.**

**Also, the character Marooshi is a guy that the Spacebattlers made up who sent people to other worlds. So give props to them.**

**Bichigusomaru out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bichigusomaru, back again! Looking through the comments and yeah... I did miss some stuff.**

**But for the bit about the Finisher not being announced twice... One, it would be a sentence after the first one so I feel like it won't make much Impact. Two, I thought making the finisher first and THEN announce it would be cooler, I guessed wrong I suppose...**

**Anyway, onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: More Headaches Than Needed (Part 1)**

Haku taps his finger on the table in the interrogation room that is sleek and white as if the room itself wants to show the youth how futuristic it is. He looks down at his wrists as they are bound by a pair of oddly shaped handcuffs. He also sees the guards in the corners by the door as they look forward, being rather stalwart in their job, making sure Haku doesn't escape. But he is aware that he can't so he keeps his silence.

After all, they confiscated his Driver and the Key as they had emptied everything on his person. So that's a no go for him. Seeing that he's a prisoner that was taken in for questioning, he just sits there and wait. But the minutes passing by just feels like hours as he waited.

Finally, the silence breaks as the door in front of him opens for a woman with long black hair to walk out of it. She is rather mature and wears a commander's uniform with the tie, the coat, and all that.

"I suppose you know why we brought you in here." She said to the young man.

"It's that Driver and me wearing that armor, right?" Haku replies to her question.

She puts her hands on the table, "Ataraxia was attacked, the enemy upgraded their Magitech weapons to take a new form that made them stronger, and now you, appearing out of nowhere and donning that armor to destroy the one who defeated one of the members of Amaterasu." She then stares into Haku's brown eyes, "_Explain_."

"For the first two, I have no idea." Said Haku slightly afraid. "For the last one, I had no idea what it can do so I have it give me armor by figuring out its functions."

"You can't be serious." The woman glares, "It was your first time using that device, just by instinct and dumb luck?"

Haku stammers, "I-I-I know this sounds impossible, but it's true!"

She looks deeper into Haku's eyes. "...your name is Haku Giyare, right? We saw you giving out your name, but when we tried to search for it in our databanks... it never showed up. Tell me, who are you, and where did you get that device!?"

"M-my name is really Haku Giyare!" Shouts Haku frightened, "I am 17 years old and was born in Fujinomiya! And for the device, someone gave to me randomly without question so I have no idea of its origins!"

The woman stares in silence. And then sighs, "I see that you are telling the truth. But that doesn't explain some things. From the feed-"

"Feed?" Asks Haku, "So you have cameras in that forest?"

"We have eyes and ears everywhere." She replies annoyed, "But that's not the point. You have no knowledge about Ataraxia, nor the Magitech weapons, nor the Heart Hybrid Gears. And I doubt you know what is happening here."

Haku tilts his head. "I only know... vaguely." He said honestly since he really can't hide from this woman.

"I suppose I should explain even though it should be common knowledge." She starts to explain. "Fifteen years ago, Entrances, tears in reality that connected our world with theirs, the ones who invaded us. Appearing all over the planet, attacking our cities and razing our countries. Every military suffered a horrible defeat due to the lack of knowledge of the enemy. Only two weeks after, the Entrances vanished along with those ships. However, just when we started to rebuild, they came back about 6 months ago. But we came prepared as the governments of the world have manmade islands where the only small number of survivors evacuated called Megafloats."

"Megafloats?" Haku starts to speak up, "Who's the genius that came up with that name?"

"Interrupt me again and see what happens!" Glares the woman.

"Sorry!" Haku sits up straight.

"Anyway..." She continues, "Our world is still being invaded as we speak, pouring in through these Entrances. As I said, we came prepared knowing that they will return. So we developed Heart Hybrid Gears, the suits capable in combatting their Magitech weapons. Ataraxia's ace team, the Amaterasu, are wearers of these Gears. I suppose you've met them, correct?"

"The black-haired one and the blonde." Nods Haku, "But for the one with lavender hair, I... never really interacted with her."

"And you met a man no younger than you, right?" Asks the woman. "Named Kizuna Hina?"

"Y-yes... I did." Replies Haku. "Is he important?"

"He's my younger brother." She said bluntly.

"Oh-!" Haku's eyes widen. "Then I am so sorry for what happened!"

"You should be." The commander replies harshly. "Thanks to your inaction, our only chance on making the other HHGs stronger is in disrepair by that assailant. Which we are still hunting her down as we speak."

Haku's head hangs in shame. "...how is he?"

"He is being currently hospitalized." She replies. "Thank god he's alive, but... until his Core is repaired, he remains in a comatose state."

Haku apologizes again, "Then I am _really _sorry. There's no excuse for that I suppose..."

"I would berate you further... but I then saw you." The woman opens a holographic screen to show Haku in that armor fighting the Magitech weapon. "Then I have noticed, not all is lost. In fact, you may have given us a chance against that outer worldly threat."

"Is that Driver that special?" Asks Haku.

"It's an opportunity we can't look away especially after my brother's Core is broken." She replies. "We are studying it as we speak and we found some fascinating things that put our engineers in a frenzy. It is an anomaly compared to the HHGs. From analyzing your battle, not only it gave you armor, but it increased your physical capability like any regular HHGs, but... it is not powered like the same way as them."

"...how are these Gears usually powered?" Haku raises an eyebrow.

She coughs. "You see, it is rather... unorthodox. The Heart Hybrid Gears are recharged naturally. But for special types, it takes much longer to be fully powered while it takes a month for the regular HHGS."

Haku pauses for a moment to take in this new information. "Ok... so aliens invaded our world, and the only thing to defeat them... is with these power suits."

"That is the synopsis." She nods.

"..." Haku just sits there silent. Then he puts his elbows on the table as he places his cuffed hands onto his face.

"I told you it is rather unorthodox." The woman said. "And there's another strange thing that has happened." She goes through the video of Haku's transformation. "If you see closely, a beam of light from the sky shot down to your location as that metal grasshopper appeared as if that summoned it. And... when we investigated that light..." She opens a screen to show an image of a strange satellite that is in a shape of a metallic wheel with metal wings and a blue lens in the middle. "We found this suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Do you know anything about this?"

Haku thinks back about the time he first uses the Driver.

…

Haku felt his consciousness being moved _somewhere, _he became confused since this is happening to him when put the thing on and press the button of that object. He looked around to find himself in a white void with holographic screens around him.

"Wha- where am I?"

He looked around confused until a screen popped up showing himself before the modified Magitech weapon towering over him.

"Oh crap!" Haku recoiled and then panics. "How do I get out of here!?"

He ran around to find some way to get out of this... scape, and touches a random holographic panel... not realizing that it said, "User Manual" until it was too late.

"Tutorial Mode: Starting." Said a modulated voice.

"Tutorial!?" Exclaimed Haku, "I need to get out of this place!"

The voice of the computer then said,

"Having now a thought process of an AI, the information of using the Zero One Driver will be imported into your brain within a few seconds in real time. Proceed with the tutorial process."

Haku ruffled his hair in frustration, "Fine! Let's get this over with!"

...

"No." Haku shakes his head having to actually lie, "Why?"

"Then something's strange going on." She starts to pace in front of him, "First you appeared seemingly out of nowhere, then the Magitech weapons transformed, then you used that device to don that armor to defeat one of them, and now we found a satellite of unknown origins. Just who are you?" She looks at Haku.

"I'm being honest." Haku clarifies. "All I can say is that I was from Fujinomiya. Otherwise..." He thinks about how he actually got here. "You wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Hmm..." The woman closes her eyes for a moment. "You are an anomaly. But that's why I came to you with an offer. Your Driver could be the key to take back our world and even defeat the ones to invaded it. And apparently, that Driver only works on you for some reason. So I ask of you, join us."

"You are suspicious of me, and you want me to join your group?" Asks Haku as he takes his hands off his face.

"In this war, we need whoever and whatever we can get." Replies the woman. "And besides, we are keeping close tabs on you. Even if we may not be able to figure you out, having you as an ally would be a great benefit. So, what will it be?"

Haku takes a moment to think, "Ok. Not like I have a choice... nor like I have a place to go to. So alright, I'll join you guys."

"Nice to know you're being compliant." She smiles as she gestures the guards to uncuff him.

Haku then rubs his wrists after being freed from the cuffs, "I'm just being rational here. I thought it would be the better course of action."

The woman offers her hand to shake it, "Then welcome aboard. I am Reiri Hina, I will be your commander from this day forward."

Haku then takes the handshake. "Then I am Haku Giyare, a pleasure.

* * *

Over a ruin of a city in the mainland, floats a large ship in the air as carriers flies in and out of it. Inside, a young woman with her crimson hair wrapped in a bandanna works on a weapon belonging to a Magitech weapon. Her clothing consists of a sanguine punkish long coat with a dark grey shawl over her neck and the lower half she wears a ragged dress skirt and dark combat boots. She is arranging the wires until she hears the sounds of footsteps clanking on the metal floor.

"So Anasi, you're back." She said while not looking at her.

"_Yep._" The hooded girl that named Anasi replies in a cheery tone. "_And I destroyed that boy's core~!_"

"Destroyed, or just broke it?" Asks the engineer. "If it is the latter, even if it is in disrepair, the humans can fix it. Any ape with a box of tools can do that job."

"_I... put a bullet in it! Whoops._" Shrugs Anasi casually. "_I didn't realize that, Kataz._"

Kataz sighs heavily. "Did you get the data at least?"

"_Indeed I do._" The hooded programmer holds up the Progise Key.

"Then your mission isn't a complete flop." Kataz said as she holds out her hand. "Give it here." Anasi did so by placing the Key into Kataz's hand as she inserts it into her computer at her work station. "Hmm. Interesting. So the one who defeated this Magia uses a Progrise Key as well. Well, this might make the higher ups unhappy. With the Core going to be repaired as well as those humans getting a new weapon."

"_Why don't we attack their base then_?" Suggests Anasi. "_So we can destroy the Eros Core once and for all AND possibly take out the head in one fell swoop?_"

"To waste our resources? Thus risking our jobs with the big girls upstairs?" Replies Kataz as she opens a window on her computer showing the Ataraxia Academy. "That place is heavily defended after all."

"_Have you forgotten that I can disable their defenses and put them is disarray?_" Said Anasi. "_You're looking at the programmer of these Magitech weapons, going through their security is going to be a nothing more than a small stroll._"

Kataz just chuckles in amusement. "Ok, if you insist. This may be an opportunity to gather more data..." She pulls out two Progrise Keys from their ports and hands them to Anasi. "If anything went wrong and our bosses ask, I'll say you went off on your own. Got it?"

Anasi just laughs. "_No problem._"

* * *

Reiri guides Haku through the white hallways of a facility.

"This is the Heart Hybrid Gear research labs." The commander said to the youth, "The basic technology for the HHGs was developed here. And, I suppose newer technology could be studied to improve our HHGs as well, tech such as your Driver in question."

"Huh, I see." Said Haku, looking around. Until he notices a picture with a group of people in it. "So, hey. These are the people who worked in this lab, right?"

Reiri looks at the photo in frame on the wall. "They are the founding researchers. Let's move on."

"You seem a bit... hasty when you looked at that picture." Haku replies.

"It's nothing important." She said bluntly.

Haku thought it would be best not to pry any further, so he shrugs and walks along.

They both reach the labs with a door in front of them, Reiri places her hand on a panel.

"It's me."

"Understood. Come right in commander." Said the voice on the intercom.

The door opens for Haku to see researchers going around, handing each other papers, looking through their computers, and using equipment to study a certain object laying in a machine. The Zero One Driver.

Reiri looks at the little girl with short blonde hair in a hairband and with glasses, "Kei, what have you gathered so far?"

The little girl that is Kei taps onto her personal terminal to type out,

[This device apparently has no Hybrid Counter, I doubt it is a Hybrid Gear at all. But it is interesting as we looked through its components and mechanisms, we found out it can be reverse engineered. As well as the secondary subject of research.]

"I see." Reiri processes the new information. "So it's technology can be replicated. Very good." She then inquires something. "Do you have any Hybrid Gear Cores available?"

Kei looks up to her commander, and then types,

[There is a few... but some of them are unfinished.]

"Then have our engineers finish at least one." Replies Reiri. "I have a use for it."

Kei nods.

[I'll notify them right away.]

As Kei walks off, Haku can only stares.

The commanders turns to Haku, "If you're wondering who she is, her name is Shikina Kei. The Chief Engineer of this facility."

"But... she's so young." Said Haku with shock.

"I know." She nods. "She is a prodigy who is rather intelligent for her age."

"Anyway, what was that about?" Asks Haku.

"Well, since you'll be working with us," Replies Reiri, "I'm making you part of Amaterasu. And so, I am giving you an experimental Hybrid Gear."

"Oh. Neat." Said Haku, "But wait, I already have a power suit. Technically."

"I'm having our engineers to make it compatible with it." She clarifies. "So don't worry about that. You just have to prepare for the installation."

"...Installation-?"

"We're putting the Core into your body via surgery." Reiri said bluntly.

"What!?" Haku exclaims. "But I don't get it! Why do I need one?!"

"Because while you are able to defeat that modified Brigand," Replies Reiri, "Some of the Magitech Weapons are airborne and there are more powerful variations of it that your Driver may be not cut out for. So I'm having you get a bit more, upgraded. Plus it is experiment to see how the HHG works with your Driver."

"But-"

"Look, if we're going to defeat the enemy, we need your full cooperation." She places her hands on Haku's shoulders. "Trust us on this."

He just feels uneasy about the fact they're using him as a guinea pig, "Is... there any side effects?"

Reiri falls silent, "There are... some, flaws. When the Core was installed, it can't be removed without killing the user. And there is a Hybrid Counter you need to maintain. If that percentage falls to zero, you die."

"And these people, these girls in the Amaterasu... willingly gone through this?" Asks Haku.

"They are fully aware of the risks." Nods Reiri. "But they went with it anyway."

"But why?" Haku is trying to wrap his head around this. "They are high school students, isn't that reserved for a well-trained soldier?"

"...we've lost a lot in those Collisions. We have soldiers, but we are all that is left of this world." Replies Reiri. "These girls went through the pain of that event. They knew what it is like to suffer, they knew what it is like to lose something. So they took in their Cores despite it will kill them someday. Because they don't want to have any more people go through that as well."

Haku looks back at the attack on the city, he vividly remembers the fresh scent of blood when that hooded psycho shot Kizuna. He also thought about his girlfriend, Kotonoha. Wondering what was she doing after that train accident. He would know about the risks of accepting that Driver, but he also knew that risk of being killed. And yet he saved Kizuna and protected him and Aine anyway despite that risk. He even died protecting Kotonoha. Then maybe...

Haku looks directly into Reiri's eyes. "How strong are your anesthetics?"

The commander grins. "You won't feel a thing."

* * *

In a carrier ship, Anasi is working in the Ataraxia security from her computer. "_Mm... their security is strong..._" She types in a code, "_But not strong enough. And..._" A sound from her laptop emits a beep signifying her that she now has access. "_I'm in. Now... where is Kizuna?_" She looks through files until she came across a message that reads,

"Take Kizuna Hida to the Nayuta labs to repair his Core. In the meantime, study the device that was used to destroy that modified Magitech weapon."

"_So they are fixing him up. And ooh... Commander Reiri is there as well, hehe..._" Comments Anasi. "_Now to disable the sensors and the alarms..._" Another satisfying beep from her computers as she did so. "_Hehe... I have them fully unprepared when my Magia breaks in destroy the Core once and for all. Not only that, cutting the head of the snake will leave rest of it easy pickings._"

She stands up and walks up to two inactive Brigands, one that is winged that is called an Albatross and the other that is wingless called a Blue Knight, and opens their chest cavities.

"_I suppose that's why she gave me two._" She said holding up those two Progrise Keys, pressing them as they said,

_**-KUEHNEO!-**_

_**-EKAL!-**_

Anasi then inserts them into the slots of the Brigands, the Kuehno for the Albatross and the Ekal for the Blue Knight. She turns around to the carrier door to swing her arms outward like some circus ringmaster.

"_Now, let the show begin!_"

* * *

Haku wakes up on a medical bed, he did go through the installation but he doesn't feel much different. He feels up his chest and abdomen as Reiri walks into the room.

"How are you feeling?" Asks the commander.

"Fine... I guess." Said Haku with a slight bit of confusion. "I really don't feel anything."

"As I said, you won't feel a thing." She replies. "Now that's over, let me introduce you to your new co-workers."

…

The three girls, Yurishia, Hayaru, and Aine were waiting in a briefing room.

"So, why are we here?" Asks Hayaru.

"Didn't you hear?" Yurishia replies. "The commander told us we're gaining a new member. She said they are finished with the installation."

The lavenderette, Aine, speaks up. "Why did we need a new member? We're strong enough with me here."

"Right, the one who got beaten by that modified Brigand." Said Yurishia. "We can handle ourselves without more members just fine."

"S-shut up." Aine turns away. "It only happened because my Hybrid Counter was low. If it weren't for that, I would've torn that thing to shreds."

"Sure you would." Yurishia makes a sly grin.

Aine was about to make a retort, but-

"Are you all done?" Said Reiri as she enters.

"Commander!" The girls turn to her up straight.

"Now you all changed your tune, huh?" Sighs Reiri. "Anyway. From the attack yesterday, the enemy has shown to us that they have new tricks of their sleeves. So, I decided that we should make a counter for that. Girls, meet the newest member of Amaterasu." She introduces Haku as he walks into the room.

"A-a boy!?" Exclaims Hayaru.

"Oh?" Yurishia raises an eyebrow. "Haven't we met before?"

"Yes. My name is Haku Giyare." He bows his head. "Pleasure to meet you."

"And quite the polite one." Said the blonde.

"Haku, these girls are your new coworkers." Reiri introduces Haku to them starting by gesturing to the blonde, "Yurishia Farandole." Then the black-haired girl, "Hayaru Himekawa." Then the lavender-haired girl. "And Aine Chidorifuchi. They are your seniors so you best learn from them, and if you have any issues you need help with, feel free to ask them."

"Excuse me, but with all due respect, commander," Hayaru speaks out, "Why have a male be a part of our group? Isn't the HHGs are weaker when used by a male rather than a female!?"

"That is true." Nods Reiri. "But as you see here, he was the one who defeated the modified Magitech weapon as that yellow warrior."

Hayaru takes this with shock as she was left speechless.

"Oh that was you?" Said Yurishia with surprise. "My, who knew?

"And, the one who protected you Aine." Reiri turns to the lavenderette.

Aine falls silent as she looks away.

"She doesn't want to admit it," Said Yurishia, "But she actually appreciates it."

"I do not!" Shouts Aine.

"Enough!" Reiri raises her voice for the girls to stand up straight again. "Haku Giyare will be your new member and you will be training him to be a better user for his HHG. Is that clear?"

"I have a question." Aine starts to ask, "If he does have something to defeat that modified weapon, why does he need an HHG?"

"Ah, I was getting to that." The commander turns to her. "True, the HHGs are far more effective on women rather than men. But that is fine since its purpose it just to increase the already existing capabilities of Haku's device, or Driver as he calls it. You three are going to train him how to use it."

"So he's basically our guinea pig." Said Aine much to Haku's recoiling.

"Yes." Reiri replies bluntly.

"Well, it could fun showing our new member the ropes." Adds Yurishia. "Especially with a cute one such as him."

Hayaru just glares at Haku, "Fine, guess I'll have to accept it. But if you ever attempt to do lewd things to us, I will beat the crap out of you!"

"That's fair. I don't plan to do that anyway." Said Haku.

"And why is that?" Asks Hayaru.

"I'm just not interested." Replies Haku. Because he has a girlfriend, he died though but still...

"Good." Nods Hayaru while crossing her arms.

A rumbling was felt across the room.

"...what was that?" Haku said hestantly.

"Something's wrong." Said Reiri as she opens a screen. "Communications, what's happening?"

What came from the other end is a panicked shouting,

"The Labs are currently being attacked! It's the enemy!"

The members of Amaterasu have a shocking look on their face when they heard it.

"What!?" Exclaims Reiri, "There should be an alarm, why wasn't it set off!?"

"It was deactivated somehow! The Magitech weapons are breaking in-!"

The comms is cut off by static as Reiri, "Communications! Respond!"

Only static comes through as the commander has a worried look on her face. "Why are they here?" Then she realizes something. "Kizuna!"

"Who?" Asks Aine.

"Head to the medical bay! There are patients there that need to be protected at all costs!" Reiri orders. "If they die to the Magitech weapons, all is lost!"

"Yes ma'am!" Shouts the members of Amatersu.

* * *

People are running away as the Magitech weapons float over the labs, passing by a pair of people sitting by a table at a café.

One is a young man that has brown hair with a rat-tail braid on the back and fair skin, wearing a blue hoodie and denim jeans with an olive utility jacket. The other is female that also has brown hair that is in a ponytail and slightly tanner than the male, with a tan yellow sleeveless shirt and denim shorts that has the similar jacket wrapped around her waist.

"I knew there's something off." Said the boy, "When the guy said we'll start our lives anew, there's always a catch."

"Well, at least he gave something to defend ourselves with." The girl replies.

They both look up to the sky with the machines swarming in it.

"Hey sis." The boy grins, "Want to scrap some of them?"

"Might as well." She shrugs. "These things might wreck this place if we sit here twiddling our thumbs."

The boy spins a strange blue handgun in his hand as he grasps it. "Ok then, let's bust those robots."

**-ShotRiser!-**

…

Amaterasu is running down the hall until something crashes into the hallway making a large empty space with a clearing to show the other Magictech weapons above, an Albatross stands in their way.

"We don't have time for this! Get out of the way!" Shout Harayu. "Neros!"

As she shouts out that name, red armor materializes on her body. Hayaru brings out her sword and dashes towards the Albatross until it roars as wires and metallic tendrils pour out from its orifices as they cover several parts of its body. Hayaru tries to ignore the transformation and raises her blade, but the transforming Albatross then kicks her with such force that she was sent flying back.

_**-KUEHNEO! ZETSUME-RISE!-**_

The Albatross' new appearance is having a red helmet akin to a lizard's with two crimson blades attached to its chest stands before them.

"That thing's modified too!?" Exclaims Haku.

"Zeros!" Aine shouts out the name of her Gear for armor to form on her as she taps on a wall to open it to reveal the weaponry underneath and she then grabs a rifle and fire. "This thing will not have the upper hand on me like the last one!" She fires her rifle as the Magia shields itself with its arms.

"Our Hybrid Counters are not high enough to take this on unless we all work together and conserve it." Said Yurishia as she then turns to Haku, "Can you transform again?"

Haku shakes his head. "They haven't given back my Driver yet. It's still in the research lab."

"Can you at least activate your Hybrid Gear?" Said Yurishia. "You just have it installed, right?"

"Yeah." Haku nods. "And I suppose you have to say its name to activate it?"

"That's the gist of it." Replies Hayaru. As she comes by them, finishing her recovery from that hit. Rushing forward at the Magia as it detaches its blades to strike at her as the sword-wielder blocks it with her blade. "Hah!" She deflects the hit as she then slashes its chest for a scrape to show on it.

"...there's one problem." Said Haku. "I just has this installed so I have no idea have to use this and I don't know its name."

A screen opens by Haku as Reiri's voice was heard from the other side in the call. "Then consider this your tutorial!"

"Commander!" Exclaims Haku.

"Listen carefully." Said Reiri. "Your Gear's name is Riser. So say its name"

Haku can't help but notice the name. But shakes his head to ignore it and says, "Ok, um... Riser?"

Yellow and black armor materializes on his body. Covering his forearms and lower legs as they have exhaust ports on them with the armor covering his shoulder as well as his lower rib cage. Haku inspects it in awe.

"It's only meant to increase your other armor's capabilities." Said Reiri, "But in this situation, you only need it to get past this modified weapon to get to the Medical Lab."

"Ok... I think I have an idea." Nods Haku.

"So we have to distract this thing for Haku to get past him?" Asks Aine. "You're not having him do all the work!"

"Your Hybrid Counters still hasn't replenished from your last battle yesterday!" Says Reiri. "Haku's HHG is still full. The three of you can handle this modified weapon fine enough!"

"Then let me go!" Shouts Aine as she reloads and fire. "He's still new to this and we can't risk him messing up! I can at least assist him."

Reiri sighs. "Very well. But don't engage in battle unless it is necessary! The patients are our top priority!"

"Right!" Nods Aine.

"We'll cover you." Said Yurishia. "Cross." Her blue armor appears as she aims her weapons at the Magia to fire.

Haku crouches for a sprint. "Wish me luck!"

Aine flies forward as Haku leaps after her past the Magia much to the latter's surprise. Haku is in the air for a moment before he stumbles on the landing.

"Whoa!" Exclaims Haku as he runs, "Are these Gears that powerful!?"

"Of course." Said Aine as she runs beside him. "They are our weapon against the enemy. But my Zeros is more superior to your Riser. So catch up." This makes the young man rolls his eyes.

"Can I head to the research lab first?" Requests Haku, "If there's more like that one behind us, I will need the Driver."

"The lab is nearby and in our path to our objective..." Said Aine. "Fine. But be quick about it!"

"Ok." Haku nods as he and Aine goes off their separate ways.

Haku gets into the research lab to see it abandoned in a rush. Seeing the Zero-One Driver in its glass case he rushed towards it to break the glass and grabs the Driver as well as the Progrise Key. He hears a crashing sound nearby.

"I have to get to Aine quickly." Said Haku. "As I recall, she had an injury from a fight before." Then he runs to the Medical labs to find her before those Magitech weapons can.

…

Aine runs down the hall until she come across the door into the medical labs. She tries to open the door by placing her hand on the panel, but it doesn't work. So she starts banging on the door, "Hey! Is anyone there!? I am here to help you all!"

No answer.

"I am Aine Chidorifuchi of Amaterasu," She clarifies, "Commander Reiri issued a mission for us to go to the medical bay to protect the patients, can anyone answer?"

The doors open for Aine to walk in to find several members of the staff. "Oh thank god you're here!" Said one of the doctors. "When we heard that the facility was being attacked, we locked ourselves up while we worked on the patient. I ask of you, what's happening out there?"

"The Labs are being attacked by the enemy with their Magitech weapons." Replies Aine. "We are working on driving them out."

"But wait, isn't the alarm supposed to be set off when a Magitech weapon or even a carrier appears in Ataraxia!?" Exclaims a scientist. "How did it happen!?"

"It seems to be shut off for some reason." Aine answers.

"Who would shut off the security!?" The scientist shouts.

"_Yes... who would?_"

"Wha-?" Aine turns around for a bullet to pass by her head, grazing her hair as it flies into the shoulder of one of the staff for him to fall to the ground,

"_Oops, I meant to shoot you in the head._" Aine sees a hooded girl with a respirator, holding a gun in her hand, talking with a false sincerity. "_My bad. And I was planning to hack into this place, but you did the work for me. Good job!_"

The lavenderette looks back to the injured worker then back at the girl with a furious look on her face. "You... So you're the one to deactivated the security systems! Who are you!?"

"_Who am I?_" The girl tilts her head. "_Well, if you must know, I am with the people who aims to rid the planet of your species. As for my name, you can call me... Anasi. That's what they call me really._"

"Who's they?" Shouts Aine. "Who are you working for!?"

"_Oh, wouldn't you like to know?_" Laughs Anasi as she twirls her gun around. "_But I'm not here for formalities. I am here for the patient in this lab. I attempted to destroy his Core, but as it turns out that it's still intact. Heavily damaged, but intact._" She places her hand on her face and sighs. "_So I'm here to finish the job?_"

"Why is he so important!?" Aine growls.

"_Didn't your Commander tell you?_" Anasi replies. "_I suppose she wants this to be a surprise... anyway, apparently that boy, Kizuna, has an HHG Core to was meant to make other HHGs stronger and even replenishes their Hybrid Counter._"

Aine widens her eyes, "It... it can do that?"

"For you guys, it's a good counter measure to the flaws in the HHGs." Said Anasi. "_But for us, well, that's trouble. I just picked up on that tidbit of info and decided, yeah, I need to do something about that. So that's why I'm here!_"

"There's one thing I don't get." Aine then asks. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"_Oh, I'm distracting you._" Anasi said casually. "_You big turd blossom._"

"What!?" Aine then feels a shake of explosives from above.

"_You may want to get your scientists out of here and into protective shelter._" Said Anasi, "_**Because it's about to hail.**_"

Aine immediately realizes this and turns to shout to the scientists. "Everyone, get out of here! This place is about to-!"

Then the ceiling collapses.

* * *

Kizuna wakes up in the medical bed. "What? What happened?" He then touches his chest. His core has been repaired somehow, he thought. He gets off the bed and looks around. "Where is everyone?"

He walks out the door and notices the doors, he notices a stairway leading upwards. So he walks up said stairs... and saw a horrifying sight.

Rubble covers the area with the open sky is show in the destroyed space. He sees some scientists under some of the rubble. He's not sure whether some are even still alive.

In the middle of it all... he then sees that girl, that same hooded girl who injured him before.

"_Ah, I was wondering you would show up._" Anasi said, noticing Kizuna. "_I have been looking for you. Have they fixed up your Core? Good, that's good._" She then raises her gun, "_Then I can break it allll over again, and this time...__** I will rip it out of your torso to do so...**_"

In fear, Kizuna steps back as Anasi steps towards him with a malicious giggle. Then they hear a piece of rubble being flipped over as Aine then raises her rifle to shoot at the intruder by her feet.

"You're not laying another finger on him!" Shouts Aine.

Anasi only sighs. "_You really won't stay down, won't you? Fine._" She then snaps her fingers. "_Play with one of my toys instead._"

_**-EKAL! ZETSUME-RISE!-**_

The former Blue Knight that has a head akin to vermin with long fangs jutting forward from its "jaw", arms and legs are bestial and the Magitech weapon has a long mechanical tail that rest on its shoulder that swings from side to side lands between Anasi and Aine.

The lavenderette then fires her rifle at the Magia as it raise its arms to swing them at Aine only for her to jump up and out of the way as the fists hit the ground. Which she then aims the rifle and unloads the rest of the clip into the Magia's face. But the Magia then attempts to kick upwards Aine as she blocks the attack with her rifle. The Magia then flies upward, pushing Aine along with it into the outside.

"_Well, considering she may not have much a Hybrid Counter left..._" Said Anasi, "_She's good as dead._" She then turns to Kizuna. "_**As will you.**_"

"Not this time!"

"Hmm?" Anasi turns around to see someone's foot flying at her. "_Whoa!_" She then suddenly ducks under it as Haku slides and lands in front of Kizuna.

"Hey, are you alright?" Asks Haku to the other young man.

Kizuna then reconises him, "H-hey, you're that guy from before!"

"Y-yeah." Nods Haku. "Look, I am very sorry about letting your Core get shot by her. By making up to you, I am kicking her ass so you can escape."

"You-" Kizuna's eyes widen, then he notices Haku's Riser. "You have a Hybrid Gear too?"

"No time!" Shouts Haku, "Go now!"

"_Ah, that's adorable_." Said Anasi. "_But there's one problem. He may escape me with you distracting me, but what about the rest of the Magitech weapons outside? You see one of those transform those Brigands. They are normally E-class, but with my modifications into Magia, they rank up to a C, and with those like Berotha, Ekal, and now Kuehneo, they became a full-on B-Class weapon! Would you leave him to die? Again?_"

Haku then looks back at Kizuna. "Forget what I said, we'll escape together to the others."

"_Oh, I wouldn't be so sure..._" Anasi chuckles. "_Two of your associates, Yurishia and Harayu, correct? Are fighting the Kuehneo Magia with their currently low Hybrid Counters. And the girl that was just here, is fighting Ekal ALONE._"

Haku clicks his tongue in frustration, "So there's no chance!?"

"_None at all!_" Laughs Anasi. "_The aces' energy is in the red, the labs are being wrecked, and the leader of your organization is going to die, while our weapons are at full power and my assistance of making those weapons into Magia..._" She then twirls around, "_This situation is absolutely __**perfect**__!_"

"You're right... this situation you set up for yourself is perfect." Said Haku. "But there's one flaw."

"_And what's that?_" Replies Anasi.

"I'm not letting any of that happen!" Shouts Haku as he places the Driver on his waist and he then pull out the Progrise Key. "Not while I live!"

**-Jump! Authorized.-**

The metallic grasshopper lands in front of Haku as he flips open the Key.

"Henshin!"

He slides in the Key into the Driver as it said,

**-Progrise! To-bia Ga Rise! Rising Hopper!-**

**-A Jump to the sky turns into a Rider Kick.-**

The bodysuit and armor appear on his body with the Riser gear being over it. As apparently, a pack appears on the back of the suit.

Kizuna's eyes become wide. "Wha-? What is that?"

"I don't know." Said Haku. "But the Driver said Zero One. So I call this the Zero One armor!"

"_...that is dumb._" Comments Anasi before she feels Haku's arm striking her stomach. With a swing, Anasi was thrown upwards. However, one of the floating transformed Albatrosses that is the Trilobyte Magias catches her midair and places her on its shoulder.

"_Oof. Well, this is a minor complication. No matter._" She shakes her head. "_When you're done, everything else will be as well. Goodbye._"

The Trilobyte Magia that is carrying her flies off. Haku looks up at Aine still fighting the Ekal Magia on the roof, "I have to get to her quickly, she wouldn't last long." He turns to Kizuna. "You, get out here! I'll handle this!"

He then crouches down and jumps upward. With the jets of Riser's leg armor, it propels him upward. Kizuna however, just watches. "...I can fight too..."

* * *

The Kuehneo Magia squats down to swing its blades at Yurishia and Hayaru as they fly over them. Only for the Trilobyte Magia to rain bullets upon them.

"Tch!" Hayaru clicks her tongue. "We can handle this one just fine, but these guys up there are making this harder!"

Yurishia notices the light on her armor dimming, "This is bad. We are wasting too much of our energy. I'm not sure we can be able to defeat all of them much less assist Aine and Haku."

"Damn it!" Shouts Hayaru as the Magia looms over her, only for a shot to hit on the Magia's face as it hits its eye, making it hold its face in pain.

They two girls turns around to see a young man and a young woman both with brown hair.

"Sorry Mr. Roboto," Said the young man, twirling the blue gun. "But you're not laying a hair on these ladies."

"Clyde, if you're trying to come onto them," Said the girl raising a similar blue gun. "Maybe focus on the giant robots first."

The young man that is dubbed Clyde sighs. "As usual, you're no fun Bonnie." He looks at the girls, "Hey, we'll take it from here. You've done enough."

"Um, excuse me," Said Hayaru, "Who are you?"

"We are Bonnie and Clyde," Clyde introduces himself with a pose, "The Anderson Twins, at your service."

The area becomes silent.

Hayaru is visibly annoyed. "_This guy..._"

"I appreciate it," Said Yuri, "But how can you two defeat all of them with us at the sidelines?"

"With this of course." Grins Clyde raising a blue Progrise Key as he presses its button.

**-Bullet!-**

Clyde tries to open it, but to no avail. "Ahem." He coughs. "Excuse me."

"...are we seriously entrusting this to them?" Comments Hayaru.

"Hey, not like that." His sister, Bonnie grabs his hand and have him slide it into the gun.

**-Authorised- **

"Oh, thanks." Said Clyde.

Bonnies nods as she brings out an orange Progrise Key to press it,

**-Dash!-**

And then she slides it into the gun.

**-Authorised- **

**-Kamen Rider- -Kamen Rider-**

Clyde points the gun upwards in the air as Bonnie points it forward.

"Fire!"

**-ShotRise!-**

They shout as they pull the triggers for a bullet to shoot out. The bullets flies around and heads straight towards the twins as Clyde then bashes the bullet with his gun while Bonnie makes a roundhouse kick as her heel hits the bullet.

Armor starts to materialize and latch on Clyde's arm and Bonnie's leg as it climbs across their bodies until it reaches their head.

**-Shooting Wolf!- -Rushing Cheetah!-**

**-The elevation increases as the Bullet is fired./****Try to outrun this demon to get left in the dust.-**

Steam blasts out their similarly white armor. But for Clyde, on his right side the armor is blue and the Bonnie's right side of her armor is an orange-yellow color, both in design of their respective animals.

"Huh!?" Harayu exclaims in a surprise.

"So, they are like Haku?" Yurishia raises an eyebrow.

"Like I said." Said Clyde pointing his thumb to himself. "Leave it to us!"

Yurishia looks at them and then at the Magia that is recovering. "Alright. We'll get to our teammates. Stay alive."

"I feeling that we're running away and letting some strangers doing this for us again." Said Hayaru.

"I know, but..." Yurishia replies. "But in this scenario, this is the best course of action."

Hayaru sighs. "Fine.

The fly past the Magia and into the hallways, Clyde stands before the Magia. "Sis, deal with the small fry, I'll handle the big cheese."

Bonnie sighs. "Alright. Fine." She then leaps on the rubble and upwards onto the rooftop.

Clyde smirks under his helmet, "Ok big guy, let's me show how we do things in the west!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, I think it would take longer to write more from the demand, so I split this into two chapters. So if you want action, there will be a new chapter full of it soon! **

** But hey, Kizuna's still alive! Also, if you're expecting that he will be Vulkan, I have something BETTTER in mind for him...**

**As a teaser... **

**-Heart Rise!-**


End file.
